The Hidden Scene
by Zutara Fan and Luvin It
Summary: This is my hidden scene for the episode "Field Trip". Wht would happen if Tony and Pepper weren't....interrupted. Total Pepperony!


**This is a little excerpt from the IMAA episode, "Field Trip". I think this is what all die-hard Pepperony fans would like. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony Stark felt himself falling through darkness. '_what happened? One minute were looking for a way into the cave, the next I'm falling' _The ground suddenly flew towards him and he felt his body thud against the cold concrete. He eased himself up and rubbed his head. "Ooooooowwwwww," he began to say before he was cut off be a girl's voice. "Tony, help me!" Pepper Potts came flying towards him. He moved to catch her but was slammed down on the ground……again. Pepper easily lifted herself up and place her hands on either side of Tony's face. "Uh, thanks." Tony easily lifted himself up, trying not to get too close to Pepper. "Um, your-I mean all in a day's work." He gave her a small smile. Pepper then realized how much, or how little, distance there was between them, between their _lips. _All of her thoughts about her best friend came flooding into the front of her mind.

_**Flashback! :D**_

"_Tony, TONY!" Pepper came running in to see her best friend, Tony Stark, collapsed on the floor. "Pepper…my charger." Pepper scrambled to his desk and grabbed his charger and ran back to him. By then, Tony had passed out. Pepper realized she was going to have to take his shirt off. She hurriedly pulled his shirt over his head and placed his charger onto his mechanical heart. Her hands lingered on his chest, his perfect chest. She traced his muscles, admiring how being Iron Man had made him so strong. That was the moment she realized she liked him. Really liked him._

_**End Flashback! :D**_

Tony realized how close they were. He saw her beautiful chocolate eyes, her beautiful auburn hair, her full, kissable lips. It brought back memories of the moment he realized he liked his best friend.

_**Flashback! :D**_

_Rhodey had just gone to go and do his homework. Tony turned to go and plug himself up to charge his heart. He took two steps and collapsed. His heart was running low, really low. Suddenly, he remembered that Pepper was coming over. All he had to do was last until she got there. A little while later, Pepper burst in to see him lying on the floor. He choked out three words. "Pepper……my charger." He was able to see Pepper grab his charger before he blacked out. He woke up a few minutes later, his heart plugged in and recharging. Suddenly, he felt something else, something, smooth. He barely opened his eyes to see Pepper leaning over him, rubbing his chest, an admiring look in her eyes. He then realized he liked it. 'I like my best friend' he thought._

_**End Flashback! :D**_

Pepper realized Tony was slowly raising up toward her. Her emotions overcame her and she met him halfway. '_God, Tony can kiss'_ Pepper thought as Tony jabbed his tongue at her lips. Tony felt her lips open and he immediately began to explore. He easily rested his hands on her hips. Pepper let out a slow moan as their tongues battled for dominance. Tony nimbly flipped them over so he was on top. He easily pulled away and began to kiss her neck. "T-Tony-mmmmm-your really-oh wow." Suddenly, both of them heard a scream, Rhodey's scream. "Guys, help!" Tony nimbly rolled both of them over to shield Pepper, and tried to help Rhodey, but he was a little too late. "Ooooowwwww! Jeez Tony couldn't you've- Um, why are you two wrapped around each other?" Pepper then realized that they were still holding each other……suggestively. "Oh! Well, let's just say I needed some help." She felt a blush creep up her cheek. Rhodey seemed not to notice and ran off, screaming something about finding Gene. Pepper then looked back down at Tony. "Tony, that was…amazing. I…well this brought…um, it kinda…I mean what I'm trying to say-" she could feel Tony cutting her off with another bruising kiss. "Pepper?" "Yes, Tony?" Pepper whispered. "You talk too much," and with that, he captured her lips again.

_**The End**_


End file.
